


How Exactly Do You Say It?

by shybright



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, MC leads here, Satan learning how to... yeah, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shybright/pseuds/shybright
Summary: Satan explores his unfamiliar feelings of Yuki, taking things one by one. Then, he asks her a question and gets an answer he wholeheartedly accepts.
Relationships: Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	How Exactly Do You Say It?

**Author's Note:**

> yuki (default) = mc. enjoy *:ﾟ*｡⋆ฺ(*´◡`)

**< After >**

Yuki blinks at the demon seated across from her, green eyes bright while he waits for her answer.

She isn't… really sure how she should answer that question, thinking it's simple enough to just do what your heart tells you.

Smiling gently, she takes a few strides before she joins Satan on the sofa, bumping his leg with hers as she sinks her bottom onto the cushion. He waits for her calmly as she laces the fingers of his left hand with her right, interlocking them. Yuki carresses a small spot on his hand with her thumb, chuckling to herself when she sees the difference in size between her small hand and his large one.

"What are you doing?" He asks, curiously. She sees that his eyebrows are furrowed as he also stares at their connnected hands. "And why did you laugh?"

Another laughter leaves Yuki's lips, leaning her head against Satan's shoulder, continuing to smoothly stroke his hand.

"Doing it instead of saying it."

\---

**< Before >**

It was one of those rare, calm days in the House of Lamentation. This was only because of a few brothers having their time taken by remedial classes and constant student council duties. Fortunately for Satan, he was the smartest student in RAD which lead to no extra classes for him - and all his duties had finished. Even more fortunate, Yuki's like Satan, which meant she has time to enjoy the hours of solitude - with him.

They sat across from each other in the common room, both of them engaged in their own books for entertainment. It was quiet, save for the occasional flips of pages and the low murmuring of the air blaster. The atmosphere was comfortable, void of any awkwardness… just two people enjoying each other's company.

Or two dating persons, perhaps?

Days ago, Yuki invited Satan to the RAD rooftop at the point where twilight began to shift into its darkest; basically working like how dusk transits into night, the Devildom was always 'night' but it also had its times where the obsidian sky loses a bit of its colour before a deity painter brushes across it again.

When Satan commented that it felt like a scene during one of their excapades where they were once fused into a dating sim game, Yuki was quiet, only standing closer to him with her cheeks burning red, body lightly trembling as she took a deep breath.

The moment the confession left her, Satan was taken aback in surprise of never having received one properly - all of them before were just jumping on him - and a genuine one at that, with how Yuki's eyes looked on at him, brightly, waiting for his answer.

He wasn't sure if he felt the same as her. He may have learnt things about this… romance the human pushed for through studying countless books and scrolls while also involving himself as an curious onlooker during moments of history, but he knew all of them in theory… and this was one thing he wasn't sure how to practice.

However, he can't deny the flood of joy that overwhelmed him when he heard the human's words. His own stomach feeling butterflies fluttering, though this wasn't the first time.

When she smiled, he felt them. When she laughed, he felt them. And when she looked him in the eye, lips stretched to accomodate her wide grin as she carefully said his name to call him… he felt it.

He won't lie whether he had thoughts of wanting her all to himself or not. He couldn''t deny the feelings of envy, greed and _wrath_ bubbling inside him when he saw her doing them for any of his brothers. Heck, he couldn't even stand her smiling for Luke, one whom he shouldn't consider a rival.

_Rival?_

Satan looked at the human, patiently waiting for his answer while biting her lips in anxiety.

_Rivals. I don't want them._

Perhaps, he did have the same feeling as Yuki with how he felt right now agreeing with all the theories he learned. 

_I want her._

He smiled, face glowing with warmth as he saw her features ease with his reaction, widening with hope.

 _There._ He thought, watching as his now favourite person's eyes well with happy tears as he nodded his head. _It makes me feel butterflies._

Gently, he spoke:

"If you'll have me."

He'll learn what it means to love as he continues.

\---

**< After >**

"How exactly do you say it?"

Satan's question breaks the silence. Yuki puts down her book to look at him, head tilted in confusion as she sees his book placed to the side. "Say what?"

"T-that." He stutters, looking away to avoid her eyes, pink beginning to colour his cheeks. "What you say to me everyday."

Yuki ponders on, a finger tapping against her lips. _What I say to him everyday…_ She rewinds the moments that have spent with each other for the past few days, taking apart each detail before a lightbulb shines in her head. Slowly, a teasing smile grows on her lips. "You mean how I say I love you?"

Flustered, Satan just aggressively nods in response. The red on his face becoming clearer to Yuki. A few beats pass by before he takes a breath and turns his head, boldly meeting her eyes with renewed vigor and desire to know.

Afterwards, when Yuki joins him on the sofa and laces her fingers with him, he still hasn't received his answer and her chuckles confuse him.

"What are you doing?" He asks, curiously. She sees that his eyebrows are furrowed as he also stares at their connnected hands. "And why did you laugh?"

Another laughter leaves Yuki's lips, leaning her head against Satan's shoulder, continuing to smoothly stroke his hand.

"Doing it instead of saying it."

His lips part open in sudden understanding as his eyes grow wide at the reveal of knowledge. His heart thumps against his ribcage and the feeling of her head on his shoulder has grown increasingly warm.

"I understand." He murmurs to himself, turning his head to look at their still-interlocked fingers. Slowly, he places his other hand to enclose the back side of Yuki's, causing it to be sandwiched between his two.

He smiles, his lips stretching widely until it shows a bit of his upper teeth. The very sight of their joined hands makes him feel so warm and happy.

"I guess now it means I'm doing it double?"

Satan questions a bit too enthusiastically, albeit of a teasing nature when he already knows the meaning. Yuki chuckles in response, raising her head so she could meet eyes with Satan - both of them taking in how... breathtaking the other looks.

"Yes," Yuki says, raising herself a bit so she could place a tender kiss onto his cheek, grinning to herself as he once again blushes darkly. "I love you double too."

**Author's Note:**

> ... ♡
> 
> satan blushes SO MUCH IN-GAME you can't tell me he's experienced in this love thing. also was slightly inspired by his Valentine's card Devilgram and a discussion on the OM! FB Community. Satan stop giving me content and stop blushing ... unhealthy.
> 
> (this was a good way to spend break from work)
> 
> thank you for reading!! 💕 pls leave comments if you enjoyed this ⊙︿⊙


End file.
